


my heart is beating like a jungle drum

by bikenesmith



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, Moodboards, thats not a tag. Well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/pseuds/bikenesmith
Summary: x-men: the animated series savage land cherik au moodboards >:~]





	my heart is beating like a jungle drum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theapolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theapolis/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [theapolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theapolis/pseuds/theapolis) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> ANYTHING IN THE SAVAGE LAND.
> 
> i looooove savage land and/or xmtas stuff & theres zero moodboards for that so heres some! throws confetti. some fun dangerous jungle safaru aesthetics + neon jungle type stuff + some softer/calmer/more specifially cheriky things
> 
> moodboard template used: http://jojorphs.tumblr.com/post/165092438289/reposting-my-resources-aesthetic-templates-1


End file.
